Kanna Yukimura/History
TLDR: monotone childhood → rebellious teen phase → gets into enjo kousai on her own terms → decides to study at a smaller college for more freedom 【 I. CHILDHOOD 】 Kanna was born to Hirosaka Maho and Yukimura Naoto on a rainy day in some small privately owned hospital in Fukuoka. The life-long (one-sided) tension between her father and his brother drove her father to constantly encourage Kanna to achieve high results in everything. Spending most of her childhood pursuing mundane things she didn't particularly have any strong feelings for, her early years seemed like endless repetition. School, cram school, piano, studying, sleep, and repeat. Made some friends, lost some friends, nothing out of the ordinary. ' 【 II. TEENS】' Her teen years is when things started to change. Getting frustrated with the increasing pressure on her, she started acting out more often. She slowly started harbouring a grudge towards her cousin, despite having no real qualms with her. Hating being compared to her more than anything, she tried actively to be different, to stand out from the average teen. A bit counter-productive perhaps, but she tried extra hard to excell in schoolwork and the like so she could prove she was the best. At home, she started arguing with her parents more often about all sorts of trivial matters. Kanna grew increasingly more hot-headed, occasionally picking fights on the streets, but most importantly, standing up for herself. With the gift of pretty decent organisational skills, Kanna ensured she had enough time to do whatever she wanted outside of academics. When it came to high school, she was accepted to a prestigious school in Tokyo. Despite the tension in her household, her parents wanted the best for her, so they agreed to rent her an apartment in Tokyo so she could attend school there by herself. At one point, during her 2nd year of high school, she overheard one of her classmates talking about the enjo kousai phenomenon. Barging in and inquiring more, she decided she wanted to give it a shot for herself. She could make easy money and lose sight of every day life, what more could she want? Informing herself more thoroughly, after learning of the potential negatives, she made sure to insist that she'd only be talking. Although she almost got into some shady situations, her fierce personality at the time meant her demands were not something to be contested. She established herself as one of Akiba's 'high class' hostesses, making enough money to spend freely on friends and gifts for herself, but more importantly, money she could save for future use. Her parents were none the wiser, only being told she had a part-time job. At the height of her 'career', she made 5000 yen per half hour chat, sometimes extra for things such as hugs, palm reading and feeding customers cake with a fork. As she entered her third year of high school, it was difficult for her to decide on what to do with her future. In the end, she ended up choosing to study at a smaller college, for once making a decision that would free her from the academic pressure she'd felt up until then. Having a knack for mathematics and science, one of her teachers suggested civil engineering to her. Although not intially sold on the idea, upon the realisation that taking such a path would mean that she had an opportunity to quite literally leave her mark on the world, she decided to go for it. ' 【 III. NOW】' Upon entering college, being freed from the tedious appearance requirements of her previous schooling, Kanna decided to completely change things up. She dyed and cut her hair, and made sure to always pay attention to current fashion trends. Nowadays, her life as a hostess has gradually gotten less significant, and she finds herself only working when she's either bored or wants some extra money for whatever. Naturally, she keeps this lifestyle hidden and has an arsenal of cover-up stories in case anyone asks. Although she's not quite satisfied with her life, she's unsure what she's looking for. For now, she'll just focus on passing her classes with top-notch grades.